A special assignment (Dutch version)
by Daniellee217
Summary: Kensi is er kapot van als ze ontdekt dat ze zwanger is. Wat zal er met haar gebeuren en hoe zal het haar relatie met Deeks beïnvloeden?
1. Just found out

_Dit is een verhaallijn die al een tijdje in mijn hoofd rondspookt en nu ik afgelopen week op deze website terecht gekomen was, heb ik besloten om het verhaal op te schrijven. Dit hoofdstuk is gewoon een introductie op het verhaal dat gaat komen en afhankelijk van jullie reviews ga ik het verhaal verder schrijven (of stoppen met schrijven). Ik ben heel benieuwd wat jullie van mijn verhaal vinden (en van mijn schrijfstijl)._

* * *

Ze was er helemaal kapot van. Op het moment dat ze de lijnen op de zwangerschapstest zag verschijnen, was Kensi compleet gebroken. Ergens diep van binnen wist ze het eigenlijk al wel, ze had last van misselijkheid en ze was niet ongesteld geworden, maar nu was het niet enkel meer een angst. Haar diepste angst, waarvan ze wist dat het haar leven compleet op z'n kop zou gooien, was nu werkelijkheid geworden. Haar gedachten gingen alle kanten op, naar het kind, de vader van het kind, naar haar werk, het team, haar partner, alles, en weer terug naar het kind en zo het hele rondje nog vele keren langs. Het lukte maar niet om haar gedachten rustig te krijgen. Wat ze ook deed, het bleef maar in haar hoofd rondspoken.

Uiteindelijk besloot ze om naar bed te gaan, te gaan slapen en op die manier te ontsnappen uit de werkelijkheid en de onrust die de werkelijkheid in haar hoofd aangebracht had, maar dit was zonder succes. Ze viel maar niet in slaap, tot op het moment dat ze zo moe was geworden van alle gedachten en van het huilen, dat ze toch in slaap was gevallen, uitgeput van wat die avond haar gebracht had.

* * *

De zwangerschap bleef maar in haar hoofd rondspoken ook de volgende dag toen ze op haar werk was. Waar ze ook mee bezig was, de zwangerschap en de gevolgen van de zwangerschap bleven in haar gedachten. Kensi kon zich maar niet concentreren op het werk waar ze mee bezig was. Gelukkig was het nu een relatief makkelijke zaak geweest en had ze niet haar volle aandacht nodig gehad. Haar gedachten bleven telkens maar terug gaan naar het zwanger zijn. Kensi had geen idee wat ze moest doen.

De verantwoording van een kind, eerst de zwangerschap waarbij ze het kind nog ongeveer 33 weken in zich moest dragen, en dan de opvoeding van het kind. Daarnaast was ook nog de vraag hoe ze het aan de mensen om haar heen moest vertellen. Het is niet niks. Hoe zou het team reageren, Hetty, Sam en Callen, Eric en Nel, en haar partner Deeks. Ze wist niet hoe ze het vertellen moest, ze wist gewoon niet hoe. Niet dat het iets is dat ze voor altijd verborgen zou kunnen houden. Je kan niet negen maanden lang een kind in je buik dragen zonder dat er ook maar iemand iets doorheeft, en dan nog het hebben van een kind alsof niemand dat zou zien.

Het zou nog zeker wel een week of zes duren voordat ze een buikje zou krijgen en in ieder geval Deeks iets zou zien dacht ze bij zichzelf. Ik heb nog zes weken om te bedenken hoe ik dit in vredesnaam aan iedereen ga vertellen. Daarbij had ze geen rekening gehouden met haar partner, want die had al veel eerder dan die zes weken door dat er iets aan de hand was met Kensi.

* * *

Deeks had gezien dat Kensi er niet bij was met haar gedachten die dag. Ze was niet geconcentreerd geweest die dag en hij vroeg zich af wat er aan de hand was. Het was niks voor haar om zo stil te zijn. Kensi praat veel, of in ieder geval reageert altijd als hij iets zegt. Ze zit er altijd bovenop. Hij miste gelijk de gekkigheid die er tussen hen twee altijd was. Hij besloot om het aan Kensi te vragen. Er was tenslotte verder toch niemand meer in de bullpen, dus ze konden veilig praten.

"Kensi, gaat het?" Vroeg hij zijn partner, die meteen schrok van wat hij vroeg en gelijk in de verdediging schoot.

"Ja, het gaat oke, hoezo dat?", antwoordde ze, liegend omdat ze niet wilde dat Deeks wist wat er aan de hand was. Deeks wist gelijk dat ze niet de waarheid sprak, daar kende hij zijn partner goed genoeg voor en hij besloot om door te vragen. Hij wilde echt weten wat er met zijn partner aan de hand was.

"Kom op Kensi, je zegt dat je oke bent, maar jij en ik weten allebei heel goed dat dat niet waar is." zei Deeks en hij keek Kensi met een zorgzame blik aan.

"Kens, je weet dat je me alles kan zeggen, toch?"

Ze kon de zorgen in zijn stem horen en uiteindelijk begonnen tranen haar ogen te vullen en ze brak, tranen stromend over haar wangen. Deeks sloeg zijn armen om haar heen en probeerde haar op haar gemak te stellen. Het duurde een tijdje voordat Kensi kalmer werd. De omhelzing van Deeks stelde haar op haar gemak en ze voelde met de omhelsing hoeveel hij om haar gaf. Toen ze wat kalmer geworden was en weer praten kon, nog steeds met tranen in haar ogen, fluisterde ze: "Ik ben zwanger, Deeks."

* * *

Het werd stil, allebei niet wetende wat ze moesten zeggen, terwijl ze in elkaars ogen bleven staren. Deeks was compleet in shock door wat Kensi hem zojuist verteld had. Hij weet niet wat hij gedacht had, dat ze zou gaan vertellen, maar dit was wel het laatste waar hij aan gedacht had. Hij dacht meteen aan Kensi en hoe zij zich nu voelde, hoe het met haar ging. Wat zou er in haar hoofd omgaan? Hij maakte zich echt zorgen om haar. Ze was het middelpunt van zijn leven geweest voor de afgelopen vier jaar en ze is degene in de wereld waar hij het meeste om geeft. Hij weet niet precies wanneer, maar ergens in die vier jaar is hij van haar gaan houden. Nu is ze zwanger en het kind kan niet van hem zijn, maar daar denkt hij geen moment over na. Hij denkt geen moment aan de relatie met zijn partner, die tot dan toe puur vriendschappelijk geweest was, terwijl hij voor in de toekomst zeker hoopte op meer. Het enige waar hij zich nu zorgen over maakt, is het welzijn van zijn partner.

De wetenschap dat Kensi zojuist in tranen is uitgebarsten geeft Deeks het vermoeden dat de zwangerschap niet gepland was. Hij weet niet beter dan dat Kensi geen vriend heeft momenteel na de zware zes weken die achter hen liggen. Hoe zou ze in vredesnaam zwanger kunnen zijn geraakt in de afgelopen tijd? Deeks vraagt zich af wat er precies gebeurd is en wat ervoor gezorgd heeft dat Kensi zo ontdaan is. Het is tenslotte Kensi waar we het over hebben, bad-ass Kensi. Je kan haar niet zomaar van haar stuk brengen.

"Wie is de vader van het kind?" Vraagt hij. Het is de eerste vraag die in hem opkwam. Het antwoord op deze vraag zou waarschijnlijk veel dingen in de situatie een stuk duidelijker maken. Kensi kijkt hem in de ogen en hij ziet hoeveel pijn het haar doet wanneer ze denkt over de vader van het kind. Het duurt ook even voordat ze zijn vraag beantwoordt.

"Frank" zegt ze weifelend, waarmee ze de schrok voor Deeks nog groter maakt.

"Frank, de man die nadat hij met je naar bed is geweest, ons allemaal probeerde te doden?" hakkelt Deeks helemaal verbaasd. Hij denkt weer terug aan de gebeurtenis zes weken geleden die hun leven voor altijd veranderd had.

"Ja" zegt ze en haar ogen worden weer vochtig. Het doet haar heel veel om daaraan terug te denken.

"Kom hier" zegt Deeks, terwijl hij haar in zijn armen neemt, haar stevig tegen zich aan drukkend. Kensi barst weer in tranen uit. Deeks voelt haar pijn en probeert haar op haar gemak te stellen.

"Het is oke" zegt hij en hij voelt Kensi's lichaam rustig worden in zijn armen.

"Het komt goed."


	2. Just found out - het vervolg

_Iedereen bedankt voor de reacties (op zowel de engelse als de nederlandse versie). Ik heb daardoor besloten om verder te gaan met het verhaal. In dit hoofdstuk het vervolg van het gesprek uit hoofdstuk 1. Ik hoor graag wat jullie ervan vinden._

* * *

Kensi is verbaasd over het verloop van het gesprek, verbaasd over hoe hij reageerde, maar ook verbaasd over hoe zij op hem reageerde, verbaasd over hoe snel ze zich rustig voelde worden in zijn armen. In hoe hij gereageerd had, voelde ze echt hoe veel hij om haar geeft. Met haar verstand kon ze er niet bij, dat iemand zo veel om haar geven kan, terwijl ze het kind van een andere, vreselijke, man in haar buik droeg. Ze stonden daar een tijdje, allebei in hun gedachten verzonken en ze vonden rust in elkaar armen.

* * *

Frank was ze een paar maanden geleden tegen gekomen en hij probeerde, zo bleek achteraf, om dichtbij haar te komen om informatie over het team te krijgen. Het was hem gelukt en Kensi was als een blok voor hem gevallen. Hij leek zo perfect, een echte 'prince perfect', in alles wat hij deed. Hij is zelfs zo belangrijk voor haar geworden, dat ze met elkaar naar bed zijn geweest, denkende dat hij 'the one' voor haar was en ze altijd samen zouden zijn.

Een week nadat ze voor de eerste keer met elkaar naar bed waren geweest, was het vreselijke gebeurd. Frank was haar gevolgd naar een fabriek waar ze voor een case naar binnen moesten. Toen ze samen met het team binnen was, die overigens de enige in het gebouw waren, kwam Frank naar binnen en daar is hij om zich heen gaan schieten. Ze weet nog steeds niet waarom hij dat gedaan heeft. Wonder boven wonder is iedereen van het team ongedeerd gebleven. Frank echter heeft het niet overleefd. Toen het team kogels op zich afgevuurd kregen, zijn ze terug gaan schieten en is Frank geraakt door een van de kogels die zij notabene terug gevuurd had, niet wetende dat Frank degene was die op hen aan het schieten was.

Ze was compleet compleet in shock, toen ze erachter kwam dat degene die op hun gevuurd had en die zij gedood had Frank was. In shock omdat Frank op heb gevuurd heeft, in shock omdat haar Frank dood was, in shock omdat zij Frank gedood had en er was eigenlijk niks aan de situatie dat maakte dat Kensi niet in shock was. Het was Deeks die haar uiteindelijk kalm wist te krijgen en haar mee genomen heeft terug naar het OSP.

Kensi denkt nog vaak terug aan wat er die tijd is gebeurd en snapt niet hoe ze zo in zijn val heeft kunnen trappen. Het was eigenlijk ook veel te mooi om waar te zijn. Het heeft haar bijna het leven gekost en meer belangrijk nog heeft het de levens van haar team en haar partner Deeks in het bijzonder in gevaar gebracht. Deeks, ze kan de glimlach die op haar gezicht verschijnt als ze aan hem denkt niet onderdrukken. Deeks, haar lieve en zorgzame partner, hij is degene die haar door de afgelopen weken geholpen heeft, die haar geholpen heeft met de schuldgevoelens waarmee ze worstelde. Hij is er continu voor haar geweest, altijd al sinds ze elkaar voor het eerst ontmoet hadden, maar de laatste weken ervaarde ze dat nog veel meer en liet ze hem er ook voor haar zijn.

Ook nu ze compleet gebroken is, nu ze hem in tranen uitgebarsten verteld heeft dat ze zwanger is, hij is er voor haar. Ze weet nu dat wat er ook gebeurt, hij zal er altijd voor haar zijn. Hij stelt haar op haar gemak en hij is de enige persoon in haar leven bij wie ze alles wat haar bezighoudt kan vertellen en bij wie ze alles durft uit te storten.

* * *

Deeks blijft Kensi dicht tegen zich aan houden. Zijn gedachten gaan alle kanten op en hij maakt zich echt zorgen over zijn partner. Hoe houdt ze zich staande met deze omstandigheden, wat vindt ze er zelf van, wat doet het met haar. Na een tijdje gaan zijn gedachten ook naar de relatie die hij heeft met zijn partner, zich schuldig voelend dat hij daar aan denkt, dat haar relatie met hem in zijn hoofd opkomt nu het met haar niet goed gaat. Hij heeft het gevoel dat ze closer waren geworden de afgelopen zes weken, na de schietpartij. De muren om haar heen waren langzaam maar zeker afgebrokkeld, ze liet hem steeds meer binnen in haar hart en ze deelde steeds meer met hem. Tegelijkertijd realiseert hij zich dat nu Kensi ontdekt heeft dat ze zwanger is, de muren die ze om zich heen had gebouwd hoger zijn dan ooit tevoren. Hij weet ook dat die muren afgebroken moeten worden. Niet alleen als hij weer closer met haar wil worden, maar speciaal en meest belangrijk als hij haar wil helpen om hier doorheen te komen.

"Hé, Kens" fluistert hij

"Weet dat ik er voor je ben en dat ik je wil helpen om hier doorheen te komen. Waar je me ook voor nodig hebt, wat je ook wil dat ik doe, ook wanneer dat betekent dat ik niks moet doen. Ik ben er voor je." Kensi keek hem aan en glimlachte voorzichtig terug. Het voelde goed om hem bij haar zijde te hebben, dacht ze.

"Dank je wel." Fluisterde ze.


	3. Vrijdagavond

_Hierbij het vervolg van het verhaal. Een heleboel Deeks en Kensi dit hoofdstuk, maar de rest van het team komt er ook nog aan, wees gerust ;). (p.s. ik zou graag horen wat jullie van het verhaal vinden en waar jullie het graag heen zien gaan.)_

* * *

In de week die volgde hadden ze niet veel over de zwangerschap gesproken. Deeks wist dat hij haar niet moest pushen om te praten, maar elke keer als ze hem aankeek gaf hij haar een liefdevolle glimlach om aan Kensi te laten weten dat het oke was en dat hij er voor haar was en elke keer kwam dan ook op haar gezicht een glimlach tevoorschijn. Hij zag dat Kensi nog steeds van slag was door de pas ontdekte zwangerschap, maar tegelijkertijd zag hij ook dat het al wel beter met haar ging dan aan het begin van de week toen ze compleet ingestort was.

* * *

Het was vrijdagmiddag en nadat ze klaar waren met het paperwork keek Deeks voorzichtig zijn partner aan.

"Hé Kens", begon hij twijfelend, "heb je zin om vanavond samen wat te gaan drinken?" Hij was bang dat ze nee zou zeggen, maar tegen zijn eigen verbazing glimlachte ze naar hem en zei: "Ja graag, ik kan de afleiding wel gebruiken."

* * *

Deeks had erover nagedacht om een leuk cafeetje in de stad op te zoeken, maar Kensi was eigenlijk nog niet toe aan de drukte. Uiteindelijk hebben ze besloten om maar wat te gaan drinken bij Deeks thuis. Ze zaten samen op de bank met allebei een glas cola in de hand. Deeks had besloten om ook maar wat fris te drinken, zodat Kensi die vanwege haar zwangerschap niet mocht drinken niet te veel met haar gedachten op de zwangerschap werd gedrukt. Daar had ze juist afleiding van nodig.

"Hoe voel je je, Kensi?" Vroeg Deeks voorzichtig. Hij vroeg zich af of ze last had van misselijkheid door de zwangerschap, maar hij durfde er eigenlijk niet direct naar te vragen. Kensi zag de zorgzaamheid in zijn ogen en hoewel ze gelijk dacht aan de zwangerschap waarover ze liever niet nadenkt, is er ook iets in haar dat heel graag erover wil praten en heel graag haar zorgen wil delen. Ze kijkt Deeks aan en eigenlijk weet ze dat ze het hem wil vertellen, hoe moeilijk ze dat ook vindt.

"Ik voel me goed." zegt Kensi. Deeks kijkt Kensi aan en weet gelijk dat dat niet waar is. Ze voelt zich niet goed. Hij kijkt haar een tijdje met een zorgelijke blik aan, zichzelf afvragende of hij moet pushen, of dat hij haar vrij moet laten. Gelukkig begint Kensi op dat moment uit zichzelf te praten.

"Oké, misschien voel ik me niet perfect." begint ze twijfelend.

"Ik moet iedere dag wel minimaal één keer overgeven en af en toe ben ik ook een beetje misselijk. Maar eigenlijk voel ik me echt best oké en valt het me allemaal wel mee. Het hoort er allemaal ook wel een beetje bij." Deeks glimlacht naar Kensi en Kensi smelt een beetje.

"Het gaat best oké dan?" Deeks kijkt zijn partner vragend aan. Zijn partner knikt geruststellend.

"Ja, ik voel me best oké. Lichamelijk dan."

Ze wordt even stil en ze voelt Deeks blik op haar rusten. Gek genoeg voelt ze zich daar fijn bij denkt ze, terwijl ze het idee altijd wel eng gevonden heeft. Kensi voelt zich op haar gemak en besluit om haar denkproces met Deeks te delen. Dingen uitspreken werkt altijd heel goed.

"In mijn hoofd word ik nog helemaal gek." vervolgt ze, ze voelt dat Deeks' blik nog steeds op haar gericht is.

"Ik ben een beetje aan het wennen aan het idee dat ik een baby ga krijgen, een prachtig klein wondertje dat aan het groeien is in mijn buik, maar tegelijkertijd maken alle gevolgen die dat heeft me bang. Ooit zal ik het andere mensen ook moeten gaan vertellen en ik ben bang wat iedereen ervan vindt en als ze het weten van mij wat ze dan van mij vinden. Het is tenslotte mijn eigen schuld en dan is het kind van zo'n vreselijke vader. In het veld zal ik eerst niet alles meer kunnen doen, zwanger rondrennen en zwanger vechten is geen goed idee en ik weet nu al dat Hettie me meteen achter een bureau zet als ik vertel dat ik zwanger ben. Ik zal nooit meer alleen zijn, altijd verantwoordelijk zijn voor het leven van een ander. Ik weet niet eens of ik dat wel kan. Moeder zijn, ik bad-ass-blye als moeder van een kind. Ik zal altijd het goede voorbeeld moeten geven. Het kan niet anders dan dat ik een kind verpest. Ik ben bang dat ik geen goede moeder ben en waar ik misschien nog wel het meeste bang voor ben is dat het kind op zijn/haar vader gaat lijken en dat ik elke dag aan hem herinnerd zal worden en dat ik mijn gedachten over de vader ook doortrek in het kind, terwijl het kind niks gedaan heeft, mij niks misdaan heeft. Zal ik wel het kind alle liefde kunnen geven die het verdient?"

Kensi bleef maar door ratelen. Alle zorgen, alle onzekerheden die ze zolang al in zichzelf gehouden heeft, die gooit ze er nu in één keer uit, Deeks overdonderd naast haar zittend. Deeks heeft gehoopt dat ze het ooit met hem zou delen, maar hij had nooit verwacht dat ze dat ook zou doen, laat staan dat ze het er nu in één keer uit zou gooien.

"Ik weet even niet wat ik moet zeggen." zegt Deeks, zijn gedachten uitsprekend. Hij is eigenlijk een beetje sprakeloos.

"Het is me een heleboel wat je ineens vertelt." Kensi kijkt hem bang aan, ze is bang dat ze te hard gepushed heeft, dat ze hem zo overdonderd heeft dat hij er niet meer wil zijn voor haar, dat ze dit alles zonder hem zal moeten doen. Deeks ziet haar angst en gaat daar op in.

"Kens, ik ben heel blij dat je er met mij over wil praten. Dat wil ik ten eerste even gezegd hebben." Deeks blijft heel even stil als hij het gezicht van zijn partner op ziet klaren.

"Kensi, ik denk dat het heel mooi is dat je aan het kind denkt en dat je het alle liefde gunt. Het is iets wat je het kind heel graag wil geven en als je dat al als intentie hebt, dan zullen er vast weleens dingen zijn die beter kunnen, maar de liefde die heb je voor het kind. Dat je je zorgen maakt is dan juist een goed teken, want dat betekent dat je erom geeft. En ik geloof uit de grond van mijn hart dat jij het kind alle liefde zult geven die je in je hebt en dat dat ook meer dan alle liefde is die het kind nodig heeft. Jij zult een super moeder worden Kensi, achter jouw stukje badass zijn gaat een heleboel liefde schuil, daar ben ik van overtuigd en ik weet zeker dat iedereen om je heen dat met mij eens is en je zal steunen in elke stap die je zet." De tranen staan in Kensi's ogen als ze naar Deeks kijkt. Ze is ontroerd door al die lieve dingen die hij tegen haar gezegd heeft. Altijd weer weet hij te zeggen wat ze het meest nodig heeft.

"Dank je wel Deeks" fluistert ze en ze kruipt dichter tegen Deeks aan. Deeks slaat een arm om haar heen en Kensi legt haar hoofd op zijn schouder. Ze vinden behagen in elkaars armen.


	4. Waking up

_En nu weer verder met het verhaal. Ik doe erg mijn best om steeds beter te schrijven (en langere verhalen te schrijven) en ik ben ontzettend blij met de reviews (die vooral op de Engelse versie verschijnen). Ik ontvang graag nog meer reviews met daarin jullie op- en aanmerkingen, zodat ik beter leer schrijven. :)_

* * *

De volgende dag wordt Deeks wakker. Hij kijkt in verbazing naar beneden als hij daar Kensi op zijn schoot ziet liggen. Hij heeft zijn armen om haar heen gewikkeld en ze lijkt er kalm onder. Deeks blijft kijken naar de nog slapende Kensi. Hij geniet ervan om haar zo rustig te zien, maar als hij eerlijk tegen zichzelf is, geniet hij er nog meer van om haar in zijn armen te houden, stevig tegen hem aan. Hij wil niet dat ze wakker wordt, want hij weet zeker dat ze dan schrikt en zich gelijk uit zijn armen wurmt. Deeks blijft zo stil mogelijk liggen, om Kensi maar niet wakker te maken, en tegelijkertijd genietend van de slapende partner in zijn armen.

* * *

Toen Kensi wakker werd, duurde het een tijdje voordat ze doorhad waar ze was. Ze voelde Deeks armen om zich heen en toen ze om zich heen keek zag ze dat ze bij hem thuis was. Ze voelde zich veilig in zijn armen, wetende dat hij altijd bij haar zou blijven. Ze draaide haar hoofd om te kijken of Deeks al wakker was, maar zijn ogen waren nog dicht en ze deed haar best om Deeks te laten slapen, bang dat hij haar los zou laten als hij wakker werd.

Kensi schrikt als ze nadenkt over wat Deeks eigenlijk voor haar betekent. Ze liggen hier nu zo in elkaar armen en ze geniet van zijn aanraking, zijn aanwezigheid om haar heen. Deeks is altijd wel bijzonder voor haar geweest en nu ze terugkijkt was hij altijd meer dan een partner voor haar, op zijn minst een hele goede vriend. En toch is ze met Frank in zee gegaan, hij leek te perfect voor woorden, terwijl als ze denkt aan Deeks, dan is hij eigenlijk nog perfecter. Waarom is Deeks dan nooit in haar hoofd aanwezig geweest als ze dacht aan een relatie. Wellicht is dat, denkt ze, omdat ze altijd dacht dat Deeks buiten haar league was. Hij was haar partner en no way dat zij meer voor hem betekende dan gewoon een partner of wellicht een goede vriend. Nu weet ze wat ze voelt en wat ze al die tijd gevoeld heeft. Ergens tijdens hun vier-jarige partnerschap is ze verliefd geworden op Deeks. Ook nu, nu ze in zijn armen ligt, is ze bang. Ze gelooft niet dat Deeks ook wat voor haar kan voelen, hij is gewoon aardig en wil er voor haar zijn, omdat ze zijn partner is, meer niet, denkt Kensi. Daarom probeert ze nu maar extra te genieten van het moment dat ze in zijn armen ligt, zijn stevige grip om haar heen voelend.

* * *

Terwijl ze van elkaar niet wisten dat ze wakker waren ze aan het genieten in elkaars armen. Kensi draaide haar hoofd weer om om te kijken of Deeks nu al wel wakker was en deze keer had hij zijn ogen open. Ze keken elkaar voor een moment aan, Deeks nog steeds zijn armen om Kensi heen houdend. Deeks was verbaasd over de glimlach die hij zag op Kensi's gezicht. Hij durfde niet te geloven dat ze het oké vond om in zijn armen te liggen, laat staan dat ze erbij zou glimlachen. Op dat moment ging de telefoon. Slechtste timing ever dacht Deeks bij zichzelf en hij zag dat Kensi hetzelfde dacht. Deeks liet Kensi los en ze ging van de bank af zodat hij snel zijn telefoon kon pakken.

"Met Deeks" opende Deeks het telefoongesprek.

"Ook goeiemorgen G." Kensi begreep dat het werk was en luisterde naar Deeks, die Callens woorden telkens herhaalde zodat Kensi door had wat er aan de hand was. Kensi was daar dankbaar voor.

"Er is dus een dode marinier gevonden en het team moet meteen naar OSP komen." Toen Deeks dat zei, wist Kensi dat hun quality time over was.

"Ja Kensi is ook hier dus die hoef je niet meer te bellen."

"Nee er is niks aan de hand, we zijn gisteravond bij mij thuis wat gaan drinken en een film gaan kijken en tijdens het film kijken zijn we allebei op de bank in slaap gevallen." Deeks hoopte dat Callen niet ongerust zou worden, Kensi zou er geen baat bij hebben dat meer mensen nu al wisten wat er aan de hand was.

"Ja oké, tot straks"

"Weer een zaak dus?" Vroeg Kensi aan Deeks.

"Ja, en dat op de vroege zaterdagmorgen. Hebben criminelen geen weekendrust ofzo?" Kensi moest lachen om zijn laatste opmerking. Deeks was zijn normale grappenmakende zelf en zonder er over na te denken, maakte hij Kensi nog blijer. Tot het moment echter dat Kensi erover nadenkt wat Callen moet hebben gedacht toen hij hoorde dat zij bij Deeks thuis was op dit tijdstip.

"Was Callen trouwens niet ongerust, omdat ik hier bij jou was?" vroeg ze angstig aan Deeks. Hoewel ze hier uiteindelijk elke avond wil zijn, wat Deeks trouwens niet eens weet en niet zal weten de komende tijd als het aan haar ligt, bang dat het hun partnerschap zal ruïneren, ze wil zeker niet dat de rest van het team het weet.

"Nee hoor, die weet van niks. Al zal je ooit wel moeten vertellen wat er aan de hand is, er is geen reden dat je dat niet om je eigen tijd kan doen." verzekerde Deeks.

"Oké, dat is mooi." zei Kensi met een kleine glimlach op haar gezicht.

"Laten we maar gaan dan." zei Kensi en haar partner knikte instemmend.

* * *

Toen ze bij OSP aankwamen waren Callen en Sam er al en liepen ze gezamelijk snel OPS binnen. Nel legde meteen uit wat er aan de hand was. "Dit is luitenant McCartney. Hij is vanochtend dood gevonden in een steegje in de buitenwijken van LA. De luitenant woonde alleen en heeft geen familie meer voor zover wij dat konden vinden."

"Oké, Sam en ik gaan naar de plaats delict en dan kunnen Kensi en Deeks een kijkje nemen in het huis van de luitenant."

"Komt voor elkaar." zeiden Kensi en Deeks tegelijkertijd en liepen snel OPS uit, Sam en Callen glimlachend achterlatend.

"G., volgens mij is het niet normaal hoe synchroon die twee alles doen, hoe lang denk je dat het duurt voordat ze door hebben dat ze voor elkaar bestemd zijn?" vroeg Sam aan zijn partner. Callen moest kort lachen.

"Nou ik geef het 4 weken." Sam keek zijn partner vragend aan.

"Vier weken, nou tegen die tijd zijn ze bijna getrouwd!" Callen schoot in de lach om de inschatting van zijn partner.

"We zullen zien. Nu eerst maar eens richting plaats delict." En ook Callen en Sam verlieten OPS.


	5. Heading home

_Dit hoofdstuk weer een hele hoop Densi. Mijn doel was om met sommige dingen (hint hint ;)) nog even te wachten, maar toen ik eenmaal aan het schrijven was kon ik het toch niet laten. Veel leesplezier en ik hoor graag wat jullie ervan vinden._

* * *

Het had een tijdje geduurd totdat ze eindelijk weer naar huis mochten. Callen en Sam waren al weg voordat iemand het door had. Deeks keek in Kensi's richting. Kensi smolt van binnen bij het zien van Deeks blik. "Hé" zei Deeks met een zachte stem, zijn mond vormde nog steeds een glimlach.

"Hé" antwoordde Kensi, met een stem die net zo zacht was als die van haar partner.

"Heb je nog een lift naar je auto nodig?" vroeg Deeks en Kensi keek even moeilijk totdat ze bedacht dat ze haar auto nog bij Deeks had staan omdat ze die ochtend samen in zijn auto naar OSP waren gekomen.

"Ja graag." zei ze.

"Oké, laten we maar gaan dan." zei Deeks en ze liepen naar zijn auto toe. Tijdens de wandel naar de auto toe hadden ze allebei niks gezegd en ongemerkt waren ze hand in hand gaan lopen.

Toen ze bij de auto aankwamen werd Kensi zich ervan bewust dat ze hand in hand liep met Deeks. Ze kijkt hem aan en Deeks verplaatst zijn hand naar haar middel en trekt haar dichter naar zich toe. Hij was bang dat Kensi zich snel uit zijn richting zou onttrekken, maar ze deed juist een stapje naar voren. Dat gaf Deeks net het stukje vertrouwen om door te gaan. Hij legde zijn andere hand langs haar gezicht en bracht zijn gezicht dichter naar het hare. Kensi voelde vlinders in haar buik opkomen en ontmoette zijn gezicht halverwege. Ze voelde zijn lippen teder op de hare komen en ze kuste hem terug, haar lippen op de zijne. De kus was teder en tegelijkertijd ook diep en vol passie. Ze hadden hun ogen gesloten, maar toen ze allebei geen adem meer hadden en hun hoofd allebei een klein stukje terugtrokken, keken ze elkaar aan. De liefde was in beider ogen te lezen en ze bleven elkaar een moment aanstaren, nog even sprakeloos van wat er een moment ervoor gebeurd was.

"Kens, alsjeblieft, zeg iets." Deeks keek een beetje wanhopig naar zijn partner, bang dat hij te ver was gegaan. Kensi die zijn angst zag, keek hem geruststellend aan.

"Ik weet niet wat ik moet zeggen Marty. Wat ik weet is dat wat er net gebeurd is echt is en iets is wat we allebei voelen, maar wat ik precies voel dat weet ik niet. We hebben net allebei een stap richting elkaar gezet en we hebben ons geen van beiden terug getrokken. Wat het ook is dat we voelen, dat betekent toch iets?" Deeks knikt, verbaasd dat Kensi hem bij zijn voornaam genoemd heeft.

"Ik ben gewoon zo bang dat ik te ver ben gegaan, je te hard gepusht hebt in iets waar je nog niet klaar voor was of nooit klaar voor zal zijn. Ik ben bang dat door jou te zoenen, ik je voor altijd kwijt geraakt ben." Hij schrikt zelf nog een beetje van de laatste zin. Hij heeft uitgesproken wat er gebeurd is en dat is iets wat voor hen beide iets moeilijks is.

"Marty, je hebt niks verkeerd gedaan. Het is oké en wat we ook voelen, we komen er wel uit. Je zal me nooit kwijtraken. Je hebt net het vuurtje aangewakkerd wat al een tijdje brandende was. Ik weet dat ik het wil, maar ik zit nog met het hele gedoe van de zwangerschap in mijn hoofd en ik weet gewoon nog niet hoe ik dat samen ga krijgen met dit gevoel, hoe ik dat kan fiksen." Deeks knikt instemmend, gerustgesteld door wat ze net gezegd heeft. Het geeft hem de moed om te spreken wat er al een tijdje op zijn hart ligt.

"Oké. We gaan er samen uitkomen, jij en ik. Ik hou van je Kensi Marie Blye en dat is niet anders nu je zwanger bent. Dat maakt juist nog meer dat ik er voor je zijn wil, voor jou en het kind dat nu in je groeit. Ik wil je alle liefde geven die ik in me heb, maar ik wil niet sneller gaan dan dat jij dat wil. Ik ben er klaar voor wanneer jij er klaar voor bent. Ik heb nu de eerste stap gezet, het balletje ligt nu bij jou en ik blijf net zolang wachten tot jij een stap gaat zetten. Zo zal ik weten dat ik je in alles niet voorbij zal lopen. We zullen blijven praten over waar we staan in onze relatie en waar jij bent, elke stap, oké?"

Er verschijnt een glimlach op het gezicht van Kensi. "Je mag nooit herhalen dat ik dit gezegd heb, maar soms ben jij te goed voor deze wereld Marty." Deeks moet lachen.

"Hoewel ik niet weet of ik al klaar ben om in een relatie te duiken, weet ik wel dat jij de belangrijkste persoon in mijn leven bent. Ik wil bij zijn, ik wil met je wil praten en ik wil lekker liggen in jouw armen, zoals ik vanochtend lag toen we wakker werden, al doe ik dat liever in een bed de volgende keer, dat ligt toch beter dan op de bank."

"Oké, dat kan geregeld worden." zegt Deeks glimlachend en daarmee tovert hij een grote glimlach op het gezicht van Kensi.

"Zullen we maar gaan dan?" Vraagt Deeks. Kensi knikt.

"Ja dat is goed." Ze stappen allebei in de auto en zo rijden ze richting Deeks huis. Onderweg spraken ze niet, maar dat was ook niet erg. De stilte was comfortabel en het gaf Kensi en Deeks de ruimte om na te denken over datgene wat er een paar minuten geleden gebeurd was. Af en toe wierp een van beide een blik opzij en dat gaf rust. Ze wisten dat ze zouden komen, waar ze uiteindelijk wilden zijn en hoe lang dat ook duren zou, het was iets waar ze allebei naar uitkeken.

* * *

Toen ze eenmaal bij Deeks huis aangekomen waren, bleven ze nog even stil zitten voordat ze de auto uitstapten. Kensi stond nog even na te denken wat ze zou doen. Eigenlijk wilde ze naar huis, lekker slapen in haar eigen bed, maar het idee van het zijn bij Deeks dat trok haar ook wel aan. "Hé, ga lekker naar huis, lekker een nachtje slapen in je eigen bed. Volgens mij kan je dat wel gebruiken." zei Deeks, alsof hij de gedachten van Kensi kon lezen. Kensi knikte en er verscheen een glimlach op haar gezicht.

"Kan je gedachten lezen ofzo?" zei ze en Deeks moest lachen.

"Na vier jaar partnerschap kan ik zien wanneer je over dingen aan het nadenken bent en als je twijfelt wat je moet doen. Dat die keuzes hier blijven of naar huis gaan waren, was wel duidelijk, dus ik dacht ik help je even met de keuze maken die nu het beste voor je is." Hij gaf zijn partner een knipoog. Kensi moest lachen.

"Oké, nou dan ga ik maar." Deeks deed een stap dichterbij. Kensi, zag Deeks intentie en kwam ook dichterbij. Ze sloeg haar armen om hem heen en ze Deeks deed hetzelfde. Zo stonden ze daar een moment in elkaars armen. Toen ze zich weer wegtrok, lachten ze naar elkaar.

Tot morgen Marty!"

"Tot morgen Kensi, slaap lekker." En Kensi vertrok naar huis. Deeks bleef net zo lang staan kijken tot ze uit het zicht verdwenen was en ook hij ging toen zijn huis binnen.


	6. De inval

_Heel leuk om te zien dat er steeds meer reacties en volgers komen. Dit had ik echt niet verwacht toen ik begon met schrijven van dit verhaal. Sorry dat dit hoofdstuk heel lang heeft geduurd, maar ik had het druk met school. Ik zal de komende tijd ook niet zo vaak kunnen updaten als ik zou willen, vanwege de druk die nu op school staat. Maar ik zal jullie niet langer laten wachten, begin maar met lezen. (In het achtste hoofdstuk heb ik gepland om het team te laten weten dat Kensi zwanger is, nog even geduld dus :))_

* * *

Het weekend had Deeks al veel te lang geduurd. Eigenlijk viel het wel mee hoe lang het in werkelijkheid echt weekend was. Ze hadden tenslotte zaterdag nog een case gehad en alleen zondag een dag uit mogen rusten. Deeks was zondag de hele dag alleen thuis geweest en de hele dag hadden zijn gedachten rond Kensi gehangen. Hoe zal het met haar zijn? Zal ze over ons nagedacht hebben? Ze hadden bewust ervoor gekozen om die zondag alleen te blijven, om hun gedachten op een rijtje te zetten.

* * *

Toen ze maandag OSP binnenkwamen om verder te gaan met de case, waren Kensi en Deeks de eerste die er waren. Het was een zeldzaamheid dat Sam of Callen niet eerder was dan Kensi en Deeks, die kwam altijd als laatste binnen. "Hé, partner." zei Kensi terwijl ze een grote glimlach in Deeks richting wierp. Deeks gaf een glimlach terug en door in elkaars ogen te kijken, wisten ze dat het oké was, dat zij oké waren. "Hé partner. Hoe was je weekend, voor zover daar nog wat van over was?" vroeg Deeks. "Goed. Ik heb niet veel meer gedaan dan gaan hardlopen om lekker na te kunnen denken." deelde Kensi haar partner mee. "Hardlopen, huh, geef mij het strand maar en de zee met een surfplank." Ze moesten allebei lachen om Deeks zijn reactie, wetende van de vrijheid en rust die surfen Deeks kon brengen. "Jij hebt de hele dag gesurft dus?" vroeg Kensi, alsof dat nog niet duidelijk was. "Ja, was dat zo duidelijk?" Ze grinnikten beide op Deeks retorische vraag.

"En heeft het hardlopen je nog nieuwe inzichten opgeleverd?" vroeg Deeks, kijkend of hij nog meer te weten kon komen over wat er in Kensi's hoofd zich af speelde. Kensi zag Deeks onzekerheid en zei: "Het heeft me wel helderheid gegeven wat ik wil in de toekomst. Jou, mij, de kleine. Maar ik weet ook dat ik dat stapje voor stapje moet gaan doen. Nu het samen zijn, straks meer, daarna nog meer en uiteindelijk samen de kleine grootbrengen en samen ons leven leven. We hebben nu de eerste stap gezet en ik weet wat jij wil en dat je er klaar voor bent. Ik ben heel blij met hoe we nu al zijn en zodra ik klaar ben voor de volgende stap, ben jij de eerste die het hoort." "Goed. Dan heb ik iets om naar uit te kijken." zegt Deeks en op dat moment komen Callen en Sam binnen. "Waar kijk jij naar uit Deeks?" vraagt Sam "Naar een weekend wanneer de criminalen besloten hebben om zich ook een keer aan de maandag tot vrijdag van 9 tot 5 mentaliteit te houden." reageert Deeks, gelukkig gelijk een antwoord klaar hebbend en iedereen moet lachen.

Pffffrrrt. Er klinkt een hard schel fluitje vanuit OPS als teken dat ze naar boven moeten gaan. Er is een nieuwe ontwikkeling in de zaak en het team stormt naar boven.

* * *

"We hebben informatie gevonden dat de verdachten zich ophouden in een pakhuis, 1581 industrial street, het adres staat in jullie telefoons. Er zijn als het goed is 4 mensen aanwezig en geen verdere onschuldige burgers." vertelt Nell aan het team. "Oké, laten we gaan." zegt Callen en het team vertrekt richting het pakhuis.

* * *

In de auto richting het pakhuis wil Deeks aan Kensi vragen of ze oké is met deze inval en haarzelf en de kleine daarmee in gevaar te brengen, maar hij durft niet. Kensi ziet dat hij iets vragen wil en zegt: "Deeks, is alles oké?" "Ja, het gaat prima." antwoordt hij, zonder te durven zeggen wat hij eigenlijk vragen wil. "Je ziet eruit alsof je iets op je hart hebt." vraagt Kensi verder. "Nou ja, ik vroeg me af of je oké bent met deze inval. Het is gevaarlijk en nu je verantwoordelijk bent voor niet alleen jezelf, wist ik niet hoe je daarover nadacht. En eigenlijk durfde ik het niet te vragen, want je weet dat zelf toch het beste en ik was bang dat je mijn intentie daarin verkeerd zag en ik wist niet zo goed wat dan moest zeggen en ..." Deeks stopt met praten als Kensi plotseling haar vinger over zijn mond legt. "Het is oké, Marty. Ik weet dat je het goed bedoelt en dat je om mij en de kleine geeft. Je hoeft je geen zorgen te maken, oké? Ik zal voorzichtiger doen dan normaal en ik zal alles op alles zetten om te zorgen dat ik en de kleine allebei ongedeerd weer naar huis gaan straks." Nadat Kensi dit gezegd heeft, verschijnt er een kleine beetje gerustgestelde glimlach op het gezicht van Deeks.

* * *

De inval gaat volgens plan en iedereen komt ongedeerd uit de strijd, zelfs de verdachten hebben niet een groot gevecht gegeven, omdat hun leven hun meer lief was dan hun vrijheid.

* * *

Als ze terug komen bij OSP beginnen ze snel aan hun paperwork. "Dat paperwork komt morgen wel, ik denk dat jullie wel wat rust kunnen gebruiken na deze ochtend. Ga lekker naar huis en dan zie ik jullie morgenochtend weer." Zegt Hetty. Iedereen schrikt als ze Hetty's stem horen, zoals gewoonlijk kwam Hetty weer uit het niks aan. Dat hoeft ze niet twee keer te zeggen, Callen en Sam zijn voordat iemand iets kan zeggen het gebouw al uit. "Zal ik je naar de auto lopen?" vraagt Deeks aan Kensi en ze knikt. "Ja, dat is goed."

* * *

Terwijl ze naar de auto lopen zegt Kensi: "Zie je dat het goed ging vandaag." "Ja, we hebben een goede dag gehad met deze inval. En Kens, weet je het is niet dat ik aan je twijfelde, oké? Ik maakte me gewoon zorgen, want je bent nu extra kwetsbaar." "Ja, i know. Ik weet wel dat je me volledig vertrouwt en dat je je gewoon zorgen maakt. Dat is lief van je." Deeks glimlacht als Kensi dit zegt. Intussen zijn ze bij de auto aangekomen. "Nou, ehm tot morgen?" zegt Deeks voorzichtig. "Tot morgen." zegt Kensi en ze trekt Deeks naar zich toe voor een knuffel. Deeks houdt Kensi stevig tegen zich aan wanneer Kensi haar gezicht in zijn schouder verbergt. Na een tijdje trekken ze zich terug. Deeks geeft Kensi nog een kus boven op haar hoofd voordat hij naar zijn auto loopt. Hij zou graag nog langer bij Kensi willen zijn, maar hij weet dat dat bij haar ligt en tegelijkertijd een gelukzalig gevoel van het intieme moment dat ze net met de knuffel gedeeld hebben.


	7. Sleeping in each others embrace

_Het is alweer veel te lang geleden dat ik een stuk aan het verhaal toegevoegd heb. Helaas zaten tentamens in de weg van het schrijven, maar vanaf volgende week heb ik weer meer tijd om te gaan schrijven en dan zal ik ook het engelse verhaal verder schrijven (/vertalen). Dit hoofdstuk is iets korter, maar ik vond het eindpunt wel een mooi punt om het verhaal af te breken. Veel leesplezier! (En natuurlijk hoor ik graag in reviews terug wat jullie van dit hoofdstuk vonden)_

* * *

Dezelfde avond staat Kensi bij Deeks op de stoep. Op de een of andere manier was haar normale avondvulling niet genoeg meer. Vroeger was het idee van een film kijken met ijs erbij of in bad met een goed boek, hemels, het was haar favoriete vrijetijdsbesteding. Nu ze Deeks heeft leren kennen, is dat op de een of andere manier niet goed genoeg meer. Ze is gehecht geraakt aan de avonden met haar partner op de bank. Ze mist Deeks verschrikkelijk. De knuffel die ze gegeven had toen ze weggingen bij OSP, had haar gevuld met een gevoel van warmte en veiligheid. Als ze haar ogen dicht deed kon ze nog steeds zijn armen om haar heen voelen. Op het moment dat ze haar ogen weer open deed en zag dat ze thuis was, verliet het gevoel van warmte en veiligheid haar weer. Het was koud en ze was alleen. Na een tijdje kon ze de de stilte en eenzaamheid niet meer aan en was ze in de auto gestapt, op weg naar haar partner. Daar is ze nu aangekomen. Ze staat al een tijdje voor de deur en ze weet niet goed of ze wel aan durft te bellen.

* * *

Nadat ze een paar minuten voor zijn deur gestaan heeft, belt ze voorzichtig aan. "Ik kom eraan." hoort ze Deeks roepen en snel daarna gaat de deur open. Deeks is verbaast als hij Kensi ziet staan. "Hé" zegt Deeks, nog steeds niet over zijn verbazing heen. Hij weet niet wie hij op dit tijdstip voor zijn deur verwacht had, maar Kensi was het zeker niet. "Wat doe jij hier?" "Hé Marty, ehm ik..." Kensi durft niet uit te spreken wat haar precies naar Deeks toe gebracht heeft. Ze weet ergens wel wat ze precies voelt en wat de reden is voor haar komst, maar ze is er nog niet klaar voor om dat in woorden tegen hem te zeggen. Deeks voelt dat aan en zegt "Ehm nou ja maakt niet uit, kom binnen." Kensi is dankbaar dat ze hem niks hoeft te zeggen. Hoe hij haar zo goed kent, dat hij altijd weet wat ze nodig heeft, dat weet hij eigenlijk ook niet, maar ze is vreselijk dankbaar en ze stapt Deeks huis binnen, terwijl Deeks de deur achter haar dicht doet en achter haar aan naar binnen loopt.

* * *

"Kan ik je wat te drinken aanbieden?" vraagt Deeks, de goede gastheer zijnde. Kensi ziet dat hij eigenlijk op het punt stond naar bed te gaan en zegt: "Nee, het is oké. Ik zie dat je eigenlijk naar bed ging." Deeks was inderdaad van plan om te gaan slapen toen Kensi aanbelde en weet beter dan tegen haar te liegen. "Ja ik was onderweg naar bed, maar als je wil praten dan gaan we toch zitten en dan kunnen we net zo goed iets te drinken pakken." zegt hij en hij geeft Kensi een knipoog. "Het is oké, ga lekker slapen, ik eh... laat maar ik ga wel weer." zegt Kensi niet verzekerd genoeg om de vraag te stellen die ze voor Deeks had. "Nee Kens, blijf, je bent van harte welkom." Deeks kijkt Kensi in de ogen en zegt: "Wil je anders misschien hier slapen, ik zal geen rare dingen uithalen en je mag de rechterkant van het bed hebben." Er verschijnt een glimlach op het gezicht van Kensi na dit voorstel van Deeks. "Meen je dat?" vraagt ze, nog steeds verbaasd. "Ja, anders stel ik het toch niet voor. Ik neem aan dat dit jouw manier is van vertellen dat je graag hier blijft slapen." zegt Deeks en Kensi knikt. "Ehm wil je dat ik dan aan de andere kant van het bed ga slapen of mag ik mijn armen om je heen slaan?" Deeks wil niets liever dan met Kensi tegen zich aan in bed liggen, dat zal zijn nachtrust zeker ten goede komen, maar hij geeft haar, de gentleman die hij is, ook de optie dat hij haar niet aanraakt. Kensi is heel blij dat Deeks hiermee oké is. "Mag ik tegen je aan liggen?" vraagt ze voorzichtig en ze ziet een glimlach op Deeks gezicht verschijnen. "Ik zou niks liever willen." zegt hij.

* * *

Kensi volgt Deeks naar zijn slaapkamer en ze trekt het LAPD shirt en de joggingbroek die ze van Deeks gekregen heeft aan. Ze kruipen onder de dekens en op het moment dat Deeks zijn armen om Kensi heen geslagen heeft, worden ze allebei rustiger en binnen mum van tijd liggen ze allebei in diepe slaap.


End file.
